Chronicles of the United Nations Starfleet
by HeavyarmsBuster-01
Summary: Full summary inside. A GSD x Star Trek crossover.


**Chronicles of the United Nations Starfleet**

**Summary:** The world knew that they died during the First Bloody Valentine War. But in reality, they are alive. "Abducted" by a group of humans from another dimension for their own evil purposes along with mobile suit technology, they were rescued by the authorities of that dimension. Now equipped with the knowledge, technology and weapons of that dimension, they will return to the Cosmic Era… to stop another war and to make a difference.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or Star Trek. GS and GSD are owned by Sunrise and Bandai Namco while Star Trek is by Paramount.

* * *

**Impulse 00: Abductions**

* * *

**_Outer Space, Near Jachin Due battlefield, September 28, CE 71_**

* * *

"The last of them have been beamed in and have been placed in cryostasis, sir!" a junior officer reported to his superior. The man then turned and addressed him. "Very well then, Ensign. And about the technology we gleaned?"

"They are being processed right now, with the two scientists we grabbed in the Orb Union assisting them. They tried to resist in the beginning, but they became cooperative when we threatened to do something to their precious little daughter, sir." the officer said.

"I expected that, and good work from your people. Very well, you are dismissed and return to your duties."

"Aye aye sir!" And with that, the officer went back to his duties in the ship's interior. Meanwhile, his superior went back to his seat and resumed his dictation for his log, adding the additional information.

"Continuing captain's log, September 28, CE 71 or stardate 57789.6. The final people we selected to bring back to 2380 are now aboard, and they are now in cryostasis. We will now begin preparations to return to our time.

"It has been more than ten years since the end of the Federation-Dominion War. The great loss of life during that conflict convinced some Federation officers that the only way to protect the Federation is to have a strong military capability.

But unfortunately, the majority of officers within Starfleet and those Federation striped-pants wimps preferred not to expand the military capabilities of Starfleet in favor of scientific and diplomatic capabilities. How easily people forget the lessons of the Federation-Dominion War! The Federation and Starfleet thinks peace has broken out all the way and they decided to freeze defense-related projects. An example of this is the confiscation by the Temporal Integrity Commission of transphasic torpedoes and ablative armor generator technology from USS Voyager. Temporal Prime Directive be damned, we could use these systems to counter threats, external and internal. But those "thieves" at the TIC decided to "shelve" these technologies.

Well, we of the Order of Siegfried cannot tolerate such things. Thanks to the invention of the transdimensional gateway system developed by one of our distinguished comrades, we traveled to another dimension, namely the Cosmic Era. In this dimension, we saw probably the silliest war ever waged: a war between modified and unmodified humans, just because of jealousy, anger, greed, genocide, and a little bit of xenophobia.

But the weapon they used in this conflict is no silly matter. The mobile suit, a large, one man combat robot, has the power to destroy a whole fleet of fighters and with proper weaponry, is capable of dispatching a warship to its doom. Now this is a weapon we can use to safeguard the Federation, after incorporating 24th century technology.

To make our own mobile suit arm, we need engineers, technicians and pilots to make this weapon work, as well as ship officers intimately familiar with warship operations in conjunction with mobile suits. To this end, we have succeeded, and now we can return home to implement part two of our grand plan. May the Federation flourish and prosper forever!"

As the captain ended his log, his XO approached him. "Captain, the ship is ready to initiate transdimensional travel. Your orders, sir?"

"Very well then, Commander. You may proceed."

"Emitting transdimensional beam now. Gateway now opening… gateway fully open, sir!"

"Okay then Commander. Helm, go to maximum warp!"

And with that order, the ship left the Cosmic Era, leaving the remains of a bloody battlefield behind for their home dimension, carrying the people they "abducted" for their schemes.

* * *

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is a crossover between Star Trek and Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny. Okay, I'll admit, I'm a Trekkie of the casual variety.By the way this was inspired by readerofgoodfanfiction's work, "Gundam SeeD in the 24th Century". To him, thanks for the inspiration.

This story is divided into two sections. The "Impulse" section deals with the discovery of Starfleet of a group of officers engaged in illegal activities and the activities of our "kidnapped" GS characters in the 24th century. This may run up to 12 chapters. The "Warp" section deals with the GS characters' return to the Cosmic Era and their involvement with the Second Bloody Valentine War. Be warned, some events during that war may change due to their presence.By the way, the "Impulse" sections are set in 2380, around two years after the return of the USS Voyager from the Delta Quadrant and the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.

As for my Gundam UC story, "The 08th MS Team in the Cosmic Era", I'm having writer's block over it. But don't worry, I will continue it, although at a slower pace due to time constraints (I am currently enrolled in a medical transcription course, so I'm quite busy). I'm considering transferring it to the Gundam Seed section; if you think it is a good or bad idea, give me a PM or on the review.

As I always say, Rock On and Sieg Zeon!! Live Long and Prosper!!


End file.
